For local mounting of at least one conduit at a component, there are known various embodiments of a holder. Holders of this kind are especially used in the aerospace industry to lay conduits, conduit bundles and tubes or cables and lines. In the state of the art, holders for mounting electrical conduits or guiding of electrical conduit bundles, respectively, are used in different fields.
In the state of the art, the holders are mounted at the cross beam or rib by means of screwing. When mounting by means of these holders, there exists the problem that the holders have to be screwed to respective carriers or portions of the structure of the airplane. This involves the handling with a screw which may fall down. Since such screw has to be found, the operation sometimes can be quite extensive.
A further disadvantage of these holders is that the respective holders have to be adapted to the specific connection conditions at the cross beam, beamer or rib, for example with respect to the thickness of the bar of the cross beam or the bore diameter.
Further, in airplane construction, there are not known any holders for greater diameters. Conduit bundles of 25 mm and more, as they nowadays are often needed in aeronautics, cannot be laid with the holders available in the state of the art.